sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1:WHAT? You're saying that i'm gonna have a roommate with amnesia?
WHAT? You're saying that i'm gonna have a roommate with amnesia? (何？ 私は記憶喪失のルームメイトを持つつもりだと言っていますか'',Nani? Watashi wa kioku sōshitsu no rūmumeito o motsu tsumorida to itte imasu ka?) is the first chapter of Emerald in the Edge,This chapter introduces Cameron Langdon and Hana. Prologue "A bullet train is speeding through an underground tunnel,The train itself is dark blue with cyan undertones,There are many people within the wagons,Although,you may notice that '''some of these people don't look human at all.' You might be wondering,Did we discover Aliens? No. Those people with animal features are Mobians,Originally,there were two worlds,the Human World and the Mobian World,There was only one traveller who could travel between the two worlds,That traveller was Sonic the Hedgehog '''(Ok,Actually,his friends were able to travel to the human world too.),Ever since 2001,Sonic was fighting a mad scientist known as '''Dr. Ivo Robotnik,Although,he later adopted the alias of Eggman,Eggman tried multiple times to take over the human world,Heck,he even tried taking over the Mobian World by making a interstellar amusement park,It ended up almost destroying the Mobian World. '''Eggman eventually reached his breaking point in 2007.,He decided to straight up conquer the world,using '''an army of Egg Pawns,giant Death Egg Robots,and a masked being with incredible power,known as Infinite,He got four individuals to join him,as his "horsemen",The first three "horsemen" were Metal Sonic,Chaos and Zavok,The fourth "horseman",Shadow the Hedgehog,however,he joined because of a false promise,Shadow agreed to help as long as Infinite would ressurect Maria,However,Shadow eventually found out he was being manipulated,Shadow killed Infinite in response,However,Infinite had merged both the Human and the Mobian Worlds,before the War on the Eggman Empire had started,Because of this,Humans and Mobians had made an alliance to stop Eggman once and for all,They were outnumbered,but they eventually defeated Eggman,at the start of 2009,Sonic and his friends were well known in the Human world,because they stood out from humans physically,After the Fall,they were all hailed as heroes,Although,some of them had their involvement in the Fall erased from history books,This is because in 2004,Shadow the Hedgehog had saved the entire humanity from aliens who were trying to harvest humans like animals,Ugh,just saying that made me feel racist. A few months after that event,G.U.N. have started "editing" history to erase some of its involvements in events that saved the entire world,The reason is because Shadow's fanbase had become too huge,and thus,he was too noticeable,'''I'm pretty sure that words of a Secret Agent saving the world hit the newspapers would make the Secret part of the Secret Agent useless. After the Fall,'''Eggman has been executed for some atrocities that were commited during the war. Eggman,however,did contribute something to society,He made some custom chips,that were much more advanced than current technology,These chips were reverse engineered,and later mass produced by all sorts of companies,with said mass produced chips having their own quirks. Because of Eggman,Back to the Future 2 got the future of 2015 right. Now sure,rural areas were still behind,technologically,but cities like New York and Tokyo were extremely futuristic. After the Fall,the First Nation made by Mobians was recognized by New NATO '''(The original NATO got disbanded by the Eggman Empire.),That nation was the '''New Stardust Federation,It was made by a different race of Mobians known as Miracle Mobians,They used to live in the Little Planet,that appeared once a year in both worlds,But that planet was blown up during the war,the New Stardust Federation had a rough start,but they eventually had become just like New York and Tokyo. ...Although,they still weren't the most highly advanced,That title of the most highly advanced would go to the Jkirk Federations,The faction itself is quite similar to the United States,Although,They were much more advanced,Seriously,They started colonizing planets in 2014. 'Because of this,they got a seat as a global superpower pretty easily after the war,You might be wondering,'Were they involved in the war? Not until the end. Eggman was pretty terrified when he heard that they were quite strong,Without thinking,Eggman tried to convince G.U.N to attack the Jkirk Federations thru an anonymous letter,It wasn't until the letter was sent that he made a mistake. The Jkirk Federations intercepted the letter,and they didn't start attacking until one month later,This is because the Jkirk Federations and the Resistance were discussing the terms of the alliance during that month,Thanks to the help of the Jkirk Federations,the Resistance won,After the war,however,some global organizations that were dismantled by the Eggman Empire were put back together,It's 2017,It's been a decade ever since that war had started. New Life Part 1 "Now arriving at New Stardust City" "Wha-",A brown furred hedgehog,wearing black sneakers,jeans,a yellow short sleeved hoodie with purple undertones over a white t-shirt that has a shooting star pattern on it,wakes up. "Huh,I guess they were right,A train ride is shorter if you start sleeping on the entire trip." The aforementioned hedgehog then gets out of the wagon,and goes to the Passport Check "Here's the passport." The hedgehog said while giving the passport to the person at the Passport Check. The person is checking the passport to see if its legitimate. "Hmmmm,Cameron Langdon. You must be from either America or Great Britain with a name like that." The person working at the passport check said to Cameron. Cameron groaned when he heard Great Britain "Did i say something wrong?" Said person asked. "No." Cameron replied to the person. "Alright,Welcome to New Stardust City,Mr. Langdon." the person said while giving the passport back to said hedgehog. "Bye,Have a good day." Cameron told to the person,while taking the passport back and carrying a large travelling bag. Cameron had then left the passport check,then he got out of the International Train Station. Cameron then looked around New Stardust City,It looked amazing. "Now I know why they say it's just like New York and Tokyo,THIS LOOKS AWESOME!" he said,excitedly. 19:00,New Stardust City. Cameron got inside an apartment complex,He had an apartment here that he just bought online. "Hello,and welcome to the Marble Apartment Complex" the receptionist had said "Hey,I'm looking for Apartment D6,Do you know on which floor it is?" Cameron had asked. "D6. You must be User Xx_AzureLake_xX" The receptionist replied to Cameron. "...Yes,I'm Xx_AzureLake_xX" Cameron replied. "D6 is at the seventh floor,sir." The receptionist replied to Cameron while giving Cameron his apartment key. "Thanks,see you later." Cameron had replied to the receptionist while going to the elevator. Cameron is walking around the seventh floor,looking for the Apartment D6,and he had found the Apartment D6. Cameron then unlocks the door with the key. The apartment has a kitchen,a living room,a bathroom,and a bedroom,It's pretty average. "Huh. Neat." Cameron had said when looking around the Apartment. Cameron then checks the view of his bedroom window,It's really dark outside,he can't see anything,for now. Cameron spent the rest of the night watching TV in HD. (AS2's note:In this Alternate 2017,HD TVs are like what those boxy TVs are nowadays,cheaper alternatives.) 22:00,Still New Stardust City. Cameron turns off the TV,and goes to his bedroom to sleep. Meanwhile,inside a forest nearby the apartment complex... There is an abandoned building,It had small enough walls to cover it from the view of an apartment window. The building's roof had been destroyed,and some of its walls have crumbled. There are multiple pods "inside" the building. Then,a pod starts to light up. It has an LED screen on a spot that says "HOURS UNTIL ACTIVATION:25 HOURS" Little did Cameron know,that tomorrow,everything was gonna change for him. To be continued... New Life Part 2 (Disclaimer from AgentSonic2:Read this entire start segment before you start accusing me of featuring an .EXE Character,Thanks.) Cameron wakes up in a strange realm,It's full of fog,and the floor under him is a giant mirror. "Wha-" "WHERE AM I?" Cameron notices a unknown silhouette with a purple aura. "Rg szh yvvm 10 bvzih,Xznvilm." "Oh,HELL NO!" Cameron then starts to run away from the silhouette. "Blf xzmmlg ifm zdzb." The silhouette then starts to fly towards Cameron. "YOU WILL NEVER EXIST TO ME!" The silhouette vanishes. Cameron then starts repeatedly inhaling and exhaling,because of the running. "Blf xzmmlg wvmb nv zmbnliv..." "Wha-" "BLF XZMMLG IFM ZDZB UILN NV!!!" The silhouette yelled,as he suddenly appeared near Cameron and tried to grab him. Cameron then wakes up in his bed,screaming. "That's weird... I don't remember watching any horror movies." Cameron then goes to his living room. He uses the remote to check his movie history '''(In this alternate 2017,HD TVs can now '''display your movie history.) "As i suspected,NOTHING YET." Cameron then hears some police sirens. "Hm?" Cameron then goes back to his room to check the window. Now he can see clearly the view,The forest is blocked off by the police. "Huh,I can see a forest from this view,Neat." Cameron then goes away,but then he rushes back to the window. "I GOTTA CHECK IF A MURDER HAPPENED!" Cameron then grabs his Smartphone and rushes downstairs. He then pushes in thru a crowd of people. They were pretty annoyed by what Cameron was doing. "EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" a Police Officer yelled thru a megaphone. "Excuse me,but what in the name of god happened here?" Cameron asked. "Well,Some emos were attacked by something." the Police Officer replied. "Please tell me that they weren't attacked by aliens." Cameron replied. "They weren't,They were attacked by some sort of a robot." the Police Officer replied. "A robot? Weren't emotion chips developed to prevent the events of the Terminator from ever happening?" Cameron replied. "Yes,I'm well aware of that,but so far,Only the Jkirk Federations are capable of mass producing robots." the Police Officer replied. "I doubt that they would do this,They wouldn't attack a nation unless said nation attacked them." Cameron replied. "You have a fair point,kid,now move on." the Police Officer replied. Cameron then runs away. 21:00,Nearby the Forest. Cameron had snuck outside,to check what is inside. "...You must be a really brave person if you are checking the forest,even after what i told you." "...!!!" Turns out the Police Officer was waiting. "...You actually waited this long to tell me this?" Cameron replied. "My shift just ended." the Police Officer replied. "Look,if you want to tell me to get lost,I want to check if those emos were actually high." Cameron replied. "...You could have just volunteered to check the forest." the Police Officer replied. "...Wait,so,i can just volunteer to check the forest?" Cameron replied. "Yep." the Police Officer replied. 21:30 (After Cameron agreed to volunteer) "Ok,Now time to check the forest." Cameron enters the forest. Cameron then walks around the forest until he sees an abandoned building. "An abandoned building...Welp,time to see if someone dropped any spare Starries." Cameron then goes inside the building,and he sees multiple pods,most of them are broken. "Well,Let's see if those emos were indeed high or not." Cameron said. Cameron then checks all the pods to see if anyone is in here. "That was a waste of time,darn emos getting hi-" Cameron then notices someone in the pod. "Huh?" Cameron said. Said someone is a female hedgehog with black hair,a white hoodie with dark blue undertones that is slightly torn,shorts,Knee-high socks,although one of the socks is slightly torn just like the hoodie,a pair of white shoes with yellow-whiteish crescents on the sides,and a necklace shaped like a crescent,with a topaz encrusted on it. Cameron then heard a tree crashing down to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Cameron asked,while slightly panicked. "Huh,So those emos weren't high at all,I have to run away." Cameron had thought to himself. Cameron was slowly walking away. "But... What about that girl in the pod?" Cameron had thought to himself,again,while slowly going back to the pod. "No,I can't let someone die at the hands of a robot." Cameron then grabs a nearby crowbar,and tries to force the pod open,The crowbar snaps in two. "Darn it,How am i even supposed to open this pod?" Cameron said while trying to smash the window of the pod with his bare fist,and then kneeling down. Cameron then notices,a button on the pod that says OPEN. "Well,that was convenient." Cameron said while pressing the button. The pod opens,and Cameron catches said girl. Cameron then runs away from the forest,while carrying said girl in his arms. Cameron then goes to his apartment,and then places the girl on the sofa. "Jeez,I was lucky that the robot didn't find me." Cameron said while panting because of the run. Cameron then goes to bed,but he didn't even bother to change. Meanwhile,in the Forest. There is a robot in the shape of a blue hedgehog,his spines are,rather long,and it looks like he has huge "dreadlocks",The robot wears red shoes with a big white stripe in the middle of them,and four square rings on each sides of the shoes,blue jeans,A dark blue jacket with white downward stripes on the sides of the sleeves over a white t-shirt,and a white and black scarf. "Shin Metal Sonic,can you hear me?" a unknown voice asks Shin Metal Sonic. "Yes,I can hear you." S.M.S replies. "Did you find the Super Mobian?" the unknown voice replies to S.M.S. "She used to be here,but now her energy pattern is gone." S.M.S replies. "Keep investigating around here,we cannot let anyone know about this." the unknown voice replies to S.M.S. "Alright." S.M.S replies. S.M.S then left the area he was in. As soon as Shin Metal Sonic left,a red hedgehog stopped hiding behind a tree. (It's clearly obvious what you were doing,Joshua,You can edit this section to leave a line for yourself if you want -AS2) (Ooookay then) "...Hm." The hedgehog mouthed, emerging from his so-called hiding spot as he slid a device from his forehead to his eyes, as he began to establish contact with someone. "..Dad, We have a situation developing." He said. To be continued... One More Chance Part 1 7:00 AM,Marble Apartment Complex/MAC (If anyone asks,the acronym was unintentional.) Cameron wakes up. Cameron then walks up to the door of the apartment,then gets out of the apartment. "Oookay,Time to tell the police about what happened last night." Cameron said. 5 Minutes Later,at the Police Station. "Let me get this straight,Not only did you hear weird noises in the forest,but you found an abandoned building with sleeping pods?" the Police Officer asked Cameron,while not believing what he heard. "Yeah,And in one of the pods there was a girl inside." Cameron replied. "...Do you still know where is that building?" the Police Officer asked. "Yep." Cameron replied. Cameron led a team of Police Officers to the abandoned building. "...My god. I thought the goverment got rid of these." the Police Officer replied. "What are you talking about?" Cameron asked. "This country used to be Eggmanland,until the war ended,and we converted it into a non-narcissistic country." the Officer replied "I'm well aware about that,but what does this have to do with Eggman?" Cameron replied. "This was one of Eggman's prison facilities." the Police Officer replied. "...Wait,YOU MEAN THAT THE GIRL I FOUND WAS ACTUALLY A 23 YEAR OLD?" Cameron replied,shocked. "Sir,You might wanna see this." a Deputy replied to Bob. (You know what,screw it,We're calling the first PO Bob.) "What is it?" Bob replied. The Deputy had found a computer,with a slightly modified Eggman Insignia on it,with files dating back to 2012. "...This isn't one of the usual Insignias." Bob muttered. "We must keep the investigations goi-'" Bob was saying before getting intrerrupted by a sudden crash. "'DID ANYONE GET DRUNK ON THE JOB AGAIN?" Bob asked. "N-No,i don't even like alcoholic beverage-" the Deputy was saying,before a metallic hand punched through his chest. "HOLY CRAP!" Cameron yelled. "What? You didn't see an action movie where someone does that to another person?" Bob replied. "No,I yelled Holy Crap because those Emos weren't high at all." Cameron replied. The Metallic Hand then pulls "itself" out of the chest,and because of this,most of the room was "painted" red,as the deputy fell down to the ground. "You have seen too much..." a voice said,as it "revealed" itself to be the robot that was in the forest last night. "OH (FUDGE),RUN!" Cameron yelled,while running away. All the police officers then proceeded to run away. There were a few who tried to take that computer with them,but they ended up with their heads chopped off by the robot. Back at the police station. "That was a close one..." Cameron replied. "...We are gonna put do not cross tape around any entrances to the forest,As of tommorow,No one will enter the forest,unless they have the balls to do so." Bob replied. "Okay,But one question still remains unanswered." Cameron replied to Bob "What would that question be?" Bob replied to Cameron. "WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL I FOUND IN ONE OF THE PODS?" Cameron replied. "Bring her over here." Bob replied. LATER,IN THE POLICE STATION AGAIN. "Ok,according to our interrogators,she doesn't''' remember much,except her name,and basic skills." Bob said "But we '''had done some extensive research to find out who she really is." Bob said. "...And?" Cameron replied. "We found out who she is." Bob replied. "Neat." Cameron said before starting to drink mint tea. Bob then shows Cameron a file containing some extensive research,On top of the file,it said Hana Garrard,in large letters. Cameron then grabs a empty brown bag he got,and spat out the tea in disbelief,in the bag. (Cameron didn't want to accidentally slip on the floor.) "WHAT? I MUST BE HALLUCINATING." Cameron then replied. "You're not,Why are you asking?" Bob replied. "I THOUGHT SHE DIED!" Cameron replied. "Wait,you know her?" Bob replied. "Yeah,We used to be friends when we were kids." Cameron replied. "Well,This is a rather awkward subject to discuss here,but." Bob replied. "I already know about what happened there." Cameron replied. "Ok,Now this might seem rather weird of a request,but,will you let her be your room mate?" Bob replied. "I don't really know if i want to..." Cameron replied,kind of embarrased. "Look,we knew you would eventually say this." Bob replied "Some of our Officers managed to''' get one of the pods in perfect shape,and it's current price is 100,000 Starries." Bob replied. "Ok." Cameron replied. "Really,What made you change your mind all of a sudden?" Bob replied "Look,I'm not gonna spend it on stupid crap,I just want to help her in some way." Cameron replied "...Okay?" Bob replied. "Now,where is she?" Cameron replied. "She's downstairs,at the waiting room." Bob replied. "Thanks." Cameron replied as he left the room,but not before he throws '''the bag he spat his tea into in the garbage can. Cameron is walking in the hallway. "I can't believe it... Not only did she survive,but she actually looks different from how i remember her..." Cameron had thought to himself. Cameron then goes downstairs,in the waiting room. One of the Interrogators walks up to Cameron. "It looks like you have agreed to let your friend be your room mate." the Interrogator told Cameron "Correct,Where is she?" Cameron replied. the Interrogator walks to his left,to reveal that Hana was following him. "...Really." Cameron said with a disgusted face "WE DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU WERE THINKING WE WERE DOING." the Interrogator angrily replied to Cameron "Are you telling the truth?" Cameron replied. "Would i be literally shocked if i didn't?" the Interrogator replied "...You have a Lie Detector on you,don't you?" Cameron replied. "I'll just leave you two alone." the Interrogator replied while walking to the stairs. "Darn it,it's been a long time since i have talked to her,and now she doesn't even remember who am i,Whay should i say,What should i say?" Cameron was thinking to himself. "Soooo... Are you going to talk to me or what?" Hana said to Cameron. "...!" "If we are going to be roommates,I would like to at least know your name." "I'm Cameron Langdon." Cameron replied to Hana. "Nice to meet you,I can tell that you already know my name." Hana replied to Cameron. "...The interrogators told you that i already know your name,didn't they?" Cameron replied. "Yes,You are actually pretty good at this." Hana replied. "Thanks." Cameron replied. Cameron and Hana had walked out of the police station,with the 100,000 Starries. The first thing they did was ...buying clothes (It makes sense,since the current outfit she has is kind of ripped apart,and that's so far the only outfit she has at her.),Cameron bought a fair amount of clothing for Hana,...Although Cameron avoided the underwear section as much as possible,Seriously,He doesn't want people to believe that he's a pervert (even though he isn't actuallyi). 18:00,Marble Apartment Complex,Currently raining. Cameron and Hana finished watchin g amovie,To be more specific,An action movie starring Sonic. "First he saves small animals from Humpty Dumpty's illegitimate brother,then enters a war,and now he's acting,He's already at his peak." Hana had said after the movie ended. "I'm well aware,Although,he may have his own issues in his private life." Cameron replied. "Fair point." Hana replied. (I have a Breaking News segment already written,These news in a nutshell:the Jkirk Federations confirm the existence of the "Killer Robot",and the confirmation is further helped by the Deputy who got metal fist shoved thru his torso having some small pieces of metal around the hole in his chest and a picture of the "Killer Robot",and because of this,the Forest near Stardust City is temporarily a restricted area until the "Killer Robot" gets caught.) ...The rest of the day for Cameron and Hana was... a pretty average one. They had gone to sleep at around 22:00 Meanwhile,at an abandoned street. "Darn it,Shin,YOU BLEW YOUR COVER." The Unknown Voice had angrily told to S.M.S. "It wasn't my fault that EGGMAN SCREWED DOWN A COMPUTER TO A WALL." S.M.S replied to the unknown voice. "That doesn't matter,the point is,Did you take the computer?" the Unknown Voice replied to S.M.S. "Yes,the Computer will be arriving soon." S.M.S. replies to the Unknown Voice. "Good,But did you find any hints over the whereabouts of the Super Mobian?" the Unknown Voice asks S.M.S. "So far,No." S.M.S. replies to the Unknown Voice. "...You have one more day to check the whereabouts of the Super Mobian,If you didn't find him or her,Then we will have to resort to Plan B." the Unknown Voice replies to S.M.S. "Understood." S.M.S Replies. Shin hears a stick cracking. "...?" Turns out a GUN Agent was watching him. Shin grabs his pistol,as the GUN Agent tries to run away,and shoots the GUN Agent. "...Hm?" Shin notices a camera hidden in the Goggles of the GUN Agent. "You will pay dearly for your betrayal,Shadow the Hedgehog." Shin had said angrily,before smashing the camera into bits. Shin then digs a hole on the ground,and buries the GUN Agent in the hole. Shin then salutes the dead agent. "You have served your country well." Shin had said to the grave. Shin then teleports away. Back at the Marble Apartment Complex. Now the rain has turned into a Thunderstorm. Cameron,while sleeping,moves his hand,which is now glowing purple,slightly,in the air,as if he's turning a giant volume wheel down. Cameron,while sleeping,then puts down his hand,which is no longer glowing. The next time the thunder struck,It was quiet. To be continued... One More Chance Part 2 8:00 AM,M.A.C. "...Huh,I remember that today was supposed to be raining,not hot,soooo,this means" Cameron had thought to himself before waking up,To find out that Hana was sleeping next to him. "Aaand she's already snuck in my room." Cameron thought to himself,again. Cameron tries to get out of his room as sneakily as possible (AS2's Note:Cue Mission Impossible theme during this moment,For the lulz.) ...That is until Cameron accidentally steps on a DVD case containing Twilight. (AS2's Note:The DVD case originally contained the Emoji Movie,but i thought that it was too predictable.) "...Welp,Not really a loss,In fact,i was gonna throw it away anyway." Cameron thought to himself. Hana starts to slowly wake up. "...Did i wake you up?" Hana asks Cameron. "Just... Why did you sneak in my room to sleep with me?" Cameron asks Hana. "You do know that there was a thunderstorm during the night,right?" Hana asks Cameron "...That's weird,I thought i muted the thunderstorm." Cameron had said. "Muted? ...You are hiding something,aren't you?" Hana asks Cameron. "Well,I guess it's no use hiding it even further..." Cameron replies. Cameron then turns on the TV. "Now don't touch the remote." Cameron tells Hana as he puts the Remote down. "Oookay?" Hana replies,confused. Cameron then "points" his hand to the TV,while the volume of the TV slowly rises. Hana was surprised. "Y-You have a power?" Hana asks Cameron. "Yeah,I have the power to manipulate sound itself." Cameron answers. "...Do you have any uses for this power?" Hana asks Cameron. "Well,Does using it to turn up or down the volume of the TV when the remote is lost count?" Cameron asks. "No." Hana answers. "Well... not really." Cameron answers to Hana's question. "...No offense,but you are too soft." Hana says to Cameron. "How am i too soft?" Cameron asks Hana. "Have you even considered using this power to help others?" Hana asks. "...Hana,Yesterday you didn't even care if i was soft or tough,What happened?" Cameron asks Hana. "...Take a seat." Hana says to Cameron,saddened. Cameron sits down. "I had already witnessed what is gonna happen today." Hana tells Cameron. "...You have got to be joking." Cameron replied. "I-I'm not!" Hana replied,even more saddened. "If you're not joking,at least prove that you aren't joking." Cameron replied. "...Pull it out of the bag." Hana replied Cameron pulled out something out of the bag. It was one of his short sleeved hoodies,but it had a hole in it,with a lot of blood around the edges. "...T-This is one of my hoodies!" Cameron replies in shock. "...I died,You were trying to tell me that i have died today,even though this is "tommorow" for you." Cameron replied,slightly melancholic. "...Tell me,How did you even get here?" Cameron asked Hana. A day ago (For Hana,it's actually still today,although it's "yesterday" for Hana.) 15:00, Abandoned Street. It was raining,and it was extremely foggy. Hana was walking on that street,with tears in her eyes (AS2's Note:She wasn't crying because Cameron died,It was something else.),while using the short sleeved hoodie that had a hole in the back as,well,a "cape with a hood". Suddenly,a Mobian with a long black cape with a hood appeared,with the hood obscuring most of his head. "...W-Who are you?" "It doesn't matter." the Mobian said. He notices the hoodie. "I can tell that someone close to you has died." "What do you want?" Hana replied. "What if i told you that you can prevent their death?" the Mobian replied as he revealed a''' Chaos Emerald'. "What's the price?" Hana asks. "No price,Now put your hand on the Chaos Emerald." the Mobian replied. Hana put her hand on the Chaos Emerald the Mobian was holding. "'CHAOS''' CONTROL!" Hana and the Mobian were yelling in unison. A portal appeared all of a sudden. "Once you jump into this portal,you will be transported a few hours earlier in the morning." the Mobian told Hana. "Okay." Hana replied Hana then jumped straight into the portal. Back in the Present Day. "...And that is how i got here." Hana said. "...So,you are able to control Chaos Energy." Cameron replied. "You must have figured it out from the part when i used Chaos Control." Hana replied. Cameron got a text on his phone. "Hold on,I got a text." Cameron said. ...Turns out,the text was from an unknown number. "Mr. Langdon,I believe you have seen too much at the Abandoned Building,However,I have a deal with you,From my own investigation,It seems like that you were the one that has found the Super Mobian. Bring her to me,Or fight me for her freedom,To make this fight fair,I'll be holding back,See you at the Abandoned Street. Signed -Shin Metal Sonic" "...The robot sent me a text,We must go to the Abandoned street." Cameron said. "Are you REALLY sure you can fight him?" Hana asks. "I know how to defend myself." Cameron replies. "Really?" Hana replies "Yep." Cameron replies. "How good are you really at hand-to-hand combat?" Hana asks "Strike fear into robbers and murderers good." Cameron replies. "Why were you even doubting my fighting skills?" "...For starters,you died fighting that robot." Hana replies. "Probably he was fighting at his full potential." Cameron replies. "Fair point." Hana replies. Cameron and Hana left the Apartment to go to the Abandoned Street. Thousands of Years ago,All Mobians were able to transform in the Super Form,This is because the Ancient Non-Human World was much more dangerous than the Ancient Human World. As the Ancient Non-Human World started to become less dangerous,very slowly,Each Generation of Mobians that can turn into the Super Form started to lessen and lessen,The Chaos Emeralds were originally made to solve that problem,but the Emeralds were inaccessible after Chaos lifted the Emerald Altar into the sky,In the present day,Majority of Mobians cannot turn Super without the Chaos Emeralds... ...However,Like Knuckles being one of the last few echidnas of the Knuckles Tribe (A few Echidnas survived the Chaos Flooding.),There are a few Mobians who could still turn Super without the Chaos Emeralds,These Mobians are Super Mobians,And Hana is one of them. 14:30,the Abandoned Street. Hana had agreed to come with Cameron,since not bringing her is what killed him in the first place. "Well,You have read my letter." Shin Metal Sonic said. "Well,Are you really gonna hold back?" Cameron asks. "Correct,since you actually brought her over here." Shin Metal Sonic answers. "I can tell that you know what would have happened if you didn't bring her here." Shin Metal Sonic says in a menacing tone. "You knew,didn't you?" Cameron asks,skeptically. "From the looks of it,the traitor known as Shadow had metaphorically slipped for once." Shin Metal Sonic answers. "What are you talking about?" Cameron asks. "WHY WOULD HE LET A STRANGER GO BACK IN TIME?" Shin Metal Sonic asks. It was at this moment that Cameron knew,that Shadow isn't 100% a huge wrxp. "Lets just fight already." Cameron says. (WRITING WILL CONTINUE.) Characters Cameron Langdon Hana Joshua Sentrium Burns Shin Metal Sonic Trivia (Written by AS2,so far.) *Eggman's custom chips at the time of the war were the second most advanced chips in the entire world,the first place going,of course,to chips made by the Jkirk Federation. *In case you were wondering,Cameron groaned when he heard Great Britain '(He is not American,'however.). *The reason why Cameron wanted the Emos to have claimed that they were not attacked by Aliens,was because he was tired of BS "Alien Sightings". *Just in case you were wondering,Apparently,the game universe takes place in two worlds,a Human world,and a non-human world (The Non-human world was in Sonic Colors.),Seriously,Look it up. *The reason behind Cameron's username being Xx_AzureLake_xX was simply to make a nod to one of the Multiplayer Stages from Sonic 3 named Azure Lake,and to poke fun at stereotypical MLG usernames,without being too obvious. *This alternate 2017 is much more advanced than the current 2017,thanks to Eggman's custom chips being reverse engineered and then mass produced,and the Jkirk Federation. *The NSF Page will be edited to fix some timeline confusion @_@ (There will be an instance of time travel,but only one,to avoid confusion.) *Shadow is in the first place of the Neo Eggman Empire' Most Wanted List,for Betraying Eggman twice,and for shooting Infinite. *Shin Metal Sonic held that "funeral" for the GUN Agent because he respected the GUN Agent because the GUN Agent was fighting for his country. *Unfortunately,the Tournament Arc won't be written,The reason why? The Halloween Chapter is meant to take place during a point in Chapter 2,and the Tournament Arc would take up a lot of time,Once the Halloween Chapter is written,the Tournament Arc will be written as Chapter 1.5,Sorry about that,I'll give some explanations in Chapter 2 on some things,but once Chapter 1.5 is written,except those explanations to be written off of Chapter 2. |- | |- | |- | |} Category:Emerald in the Edge Category:Roleplay Chapters